Roses from the Heart
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. She's like a rose; a delicate flower whose floral beauty is matched by no other. She is also very frail and if she is snipped the wrong way, she will wither and die. He knows this and is determined to keep it from happening. Drabble.
1. Prologue

_Roses from the Heart_

_Prologue_

She's like a rose; a delicate flower whose floral beauty is matched by no other. She is also very frail and if she is snipped the wrong way, she will wither and die. He knows this and is determined to keep it from happening.

He watched her lay underneath the heavy duvet, her small frame wrapped securely in it, protecting her from the chill of the winter night as she slept, and smiled. She is his rose, his beauty, his everything.

"Rin," he softly spoke as a clawed hand carefully ran the length of her temple to the underside of her perfectly sculpted jaw. His molten gold orbs were locked on her crème coloured face that looked so peaceful as she slept. He pressed his lips to her temple giving her a soft kiss so not as to wake her and whispered, "My beautiful rose."


	2. The Delicate Flower

**Here's another chapter. I know I said that they would get longer but I've decided to turn it into a sort of drabble. It's more fun that way. Enjoy!**

_Roses from the Heart_

_Chapter One – The Delicate Flower_

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly on the city. Crisp winter air whirled around Sesshomaru as he stood on the balcony of his elaborate 35th floor apartment looking down at the lively city below. The stoic expression he wore seemed to be permanent. Cold golden eyes gazed at the ground until he spotted a small figure walking along the road, completely barefooted, no coat on, with only a shabby fleece throw wrapped around her upper body.<p>

Something about the messy female sparked a weird kind of curiosity in him and he soon found himself leaving the balcony and walking into the main room of the apartment. Shoes were quickly placed on his feet and a heavy coat was wrapped in his hand in a matter of seconds. Walking out of the apartment, he headed for the elevator and pressed the button.

_I wonder who she is and what force is compelling me to even go and see the female up close,_ he thought as he stepped into the elevator.

The ride seemed faster than usual and before he knew it, he was out the door of the building and walking down the sidewalk after the woman.

Easily catching up with her with his fast paced strides, Sesshomaru was at her side. When she felt someone walking along side her, the girl looked up and yelped, jumping back a few feet.

Sesshomaru took in her features. She was relatively beautiful even though she was covered in dirt and her hair was disarrayed. The chocolate coloured orbs that stared back at him were the most alluring he had ever seen before even if they were tired and a little out of focus at the moment.

"Are you alright," he asked the girl. She however did not speak. Instead her blue lips quivered before she fell forward completely unconscious into the snow covered ground. Sesshomaru tsked and rolled his eyes. "I guess that answers my question."

Taking the coat he held in his hands, Sesshomaru placed it over the girl then took her into his arms and turned back towards his apartment. Taking a quick glance at her, he sighed then returned home with her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Each chapter will be equivalent to 500 words or less. And to answer a question I was asked in a review because I think I forgot to answer it in my review response, yes I will be kind of doing this story like I'm doing 'Stronger'. Everything that you are going to read in upcoming chapters will ultimately lead to what you read in the Prologue. Anyways, reviews are love!<strong>


	3. Her Name is Rin

**Another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Two – Her Name is Rin_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru returned to his apartment and closed the door behind him, the sleeping woman still in his arms. Walking into one of the spar rooms in his apartments, he laid her down on the bed after pulling the blankets from their tucked position. Laying her down, he placed the blanket over her then left the room.<p>

Walking into the closest bathroom, Sesshomaru grabbed a rag then wet it with warm water. He needed to clean her up, she looked absolutely filthy.

Ringing the rag out, he left the bathroom and returned to the room that the girl was sleeping in. Sitting on the bed, he held the rag in his hand and looked down at her. He – again – concluded that she was beautiful beneath the dirt that caked her face and hair.

_I wonder who she is,_ he thought as he took the rag and placed it on her forehead and began to wipe the dirt away.

She woke to the feeling of a warm rag being placed to her forehead. Chocolate coloured orbs snapped opened and looked up at the demon male sitting at the edge of the bed staring intensely at her with piercing gold eyes.

She shrieked as she quickly sat up and backed into the headboard but the demon did not move. Instead he continued to stare into her eyes sending more shivers shooting up her spin.

She shrieked again when she saw his hand twitch.

"Quiet," he spoke. His voice was sweet like the sweetest honey yet strong like the largest known stone. "There is no need for you to scream. I will not harm you. Do you understand?"

She nodded, her eyes staring timidly into his.

"Good, now what is your name," he asked raising a brow.

"Rin," she whispered looking up at him.

"Rin hmmm," he said as his features lightened slightly. "Well Rin would you mind telling me what you were doing outside in -15 degree weather with only a pair of sweats and a fleece throw over your shoulders?"

Rin nodded then began her tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Would you guys believe me if I said I wrote this in five minutes? Because I did. It was a random thought triggered by something I was watching just now. Anyways, reviews are love my dears.<strong>


	4. Loss

**Here's another update. If you're all lucky, you might get another tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Three – Loss_

* * *

><p><em>How the fire had started she didn't know. All she knew was that she was sitting in her bedroom typing up her term paper for her English Comp class when the smell of something burning assaulted her nose.<em>

_Without thinking she jumped to her feet, the fleece she had been holding over her still wrapped around her and ran out of the house without bothering to put on her shoes._

_Her feet fell into the soft white snow that had begun to blanket the streets a mere four hours ago._

_When Rin stood in the driveway of her home she glanced around trying to find her family._

_"Mom, Dad, Ichiro, Jiro, where are you guys," she called out._

_Then she heard the screams. Running forward she tried to get into the house again only to be stopped by a falling beam. The flames flicked at her bare feet threatening to burn them._

_Rin jumped back into the snow and watched as the inferno tore her world apart. Flames licked at her as she watched her home burn to the ground in front of her. The smog began to cover her face turning it blacker than her hair. Little trails of ivory coloured flesh could be seen where her tears streamed down from her chocolate coloured orbs._

_The screams of her family could still be heard within. Her mother, father, and brothers were trapped inside the burning building before her._

_For what seemed like hours she sat there before the sound of sirens registered to her ears. A few more minutes passed before she felt hands on her shoulders pulling her away from the burning house._

_Water was sprayed at it instantly killing the flames and letting the charred remains of her past life be shown._

_That was when they began pulling the bodies out one by one. As the last was carried from the remains, Rin could no longer take it. She stood and ran._

* * *

><p>"And that's how I ended up here," she said; her eyes cast downward to her hands that were clutching tightly at her cami. "I lost them all in the fire in the blink of an eye. I was the only one who could escape. I feel terrible." Sobs began to escape her as tears fell down her cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And now you see where the angst comes from.<strong>


	5. I'll Make You a Deal

**I'm playing catch up right now with my updates so here we go.**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Five – I'll Make You a Deal_

* * *

><p>"Your entire family," he said staring at her as her tears fell from her eyes. She nodded. "Hmmm, then why don't you stay here?"<p>

"I-I I can't do that," she said still looking down at her hands. "I couldn't burden you with my problems. I thank you for everything you have done already but I cannot intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding if I am offering," Sesshomaru said. "Besides, you need shelter from the cold weather."

Rin bit her bottom lip as her eyes cast downward and stared at her leg. She didn't want to intrude but he insisted that it was fine for her to stay.

"How about I make you a deal?"

Her head shot up and she looked at the demon questioningly. What did he want her to do?

"If you stay here all you will have to do is go to school and cook dinner." Sesshomaru said; his golden eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. "If you can do that, then you may stay as long as you like."

Rin gnawed on her bottom lip again as she thought over his proposal. She didn't have anywhere to go; none of her remaining family would take her in since the dispute they had not too long ago. She had no choice; she would have to stay here if she didn't want to freeze and starve to death.

"If I stay, you'll have to help me get everything I need for school again," Rin said looking up at him.

What looked like the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before it disappeared again and he nodded. "You have a deal."

Rin smiled then held her hand out to him. He took it and shook firmly taking in the soft feel of the appendage he grasped.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be a lot longer as requested by Taraah36. I didn't forget.<strong>


	6. Not So Happy Holidays

**This is the third update I have completed today. So far I've done 'Blood Red Roses II' and 'How They Came to Be'. 'Stronger' is going to follow shortly after this one. It may be up tonight or tomorrow depending on when I can sit down and type again. Also, remember to vote on the poll. For the anonymous reviewers, let me know what you think I should do in a review. If you want more information on the stories, feel free to ask, I'll post on my blog possible summaries for each of them and you can decided that way. And so, as promised to Taraah36, here is the longer chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Five – Not So Happy Holidays_

* * *

><p>"Now," Sesshomaru said standing up from his seat on the foot of the bed, "we'll need to get you clothing first and foremost. Is there a specific place that you like to shop at?" He held his hand out to her to help her up.<p>

Rin gazed up at him. She had never seen anyone so tall before in her life. And then she remembered, she didn't even know her saviour's name.

"Excuse me but…," she started before she trailed off and looked down at the end of her cami that was still held in her hands.

"Yes," Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow at her hesitance.

"Your name," she said still looking down; her voice a bit shaky due to unnecessary fear.

He was still very intimidating to her even though she knew he wouldn't harm her.

"My name, right," he said mentally smacking himself for forgetting. "I am Sesshomaru Takahashi."

Rin's eyes widened for a moment then it clicked.

"Takahashi, as in CEO of Takahashi Corp," Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"That would be the one," Sesshomaru said nodding. "Now come, we've got much to do in order to get you set up for living here. You may have this room if you please but there are many others to choose from as well. But before you do that, we must get you clothing and shoes. You can't wear that for the rest of your life and not walk around with shoes. Come, I believe my half brother's mother left some of her things here the last time she visited. You're both about the same size; follow me."

* * *

><p>Rin nodded then stood and followed him out of the room. He led her down a long corridor to a hall full of doors. He opened one and walked inside revealing a very lavish room with a spectacular view of the city below through a large crystal window. Rin walked in, eyes traveling across the entire room taking in all the different components that were housed there.<p>

"Wow," Rin breathed, staring not blinking.

"Hmmm," Sesshomaru said as he disappeared inside one of the closets. "Did you say something?"

"Oh no, I was just admiring the room," Rin said glancing around once more.

"This is Izayoi's doing," Sesshomaru said as he reappeared with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a pair of shoes, and a fluffy white coat that looked really warm. "Here, wear these. You should be warm enough in this coat."

"Uh thank you," Rin said as she took the garments in her hands and watched him leave the room.

Sesshomaru stopped at the door and looked back at her. "I'll be waiting for you in the living room. Come there when you're ready to go. You'll be able to find it easily from here, just follow this hallway."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Rin said with a soft smile as he turned and left closing the door behind him.

She stared down at the clothing that rest in her hands taking in the elegance of it. It didn't look to belong to any normal person, but someone of high class.

_Well, he is a Takahashi._ She thought as she removed the old clothing she was wearing and replaced it with what was given to her.

Sitting down on the comfortable bed, she pulled on the shoes that were half a size too big for her. She sighed before standing and pulling on the coat as she walked out of the bedroom. Walking down the corridor, she noticed the pictures that adorned the walls. Paintings of great wars that looked to have taken place during the Feudal Era lined the top of each wall and every one of them had something in common; there was a silver haired man that looked distinctly familiar in each one of them.

_Could that be… _she thought before she was startled by the clearing of a throat.

"Enjoying the paintings?" Sesshomaru asked standing at the end of the hall watching her with amusement playing in his eyes.

"Yes actually, they're quite beautiful," Rin said looking up once again. "But there's something vaguely familiar about each of them. You see the silver haired man standing there? Who is he?"

He chuckled. "The man is me, come; we have much to do."

Rin couldn't do anything but gape at the demon male as he walked away before her feet began to follow. It was completely unbelievable.

* * *

><p>Rin walked briskly at Sesshomaru's side through the mall, shopping bags filling both their arms. She watched as families walked through the mall, happy. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she pushed them back. Sesshomaru noticed as he watched her. He really felt bad that she lost her entire family this close to the holiday season. That's something no one should have to go through.<p>

"We can leave if you want," Sesshomaru spoke looking down at Rin. "I see it's a little uncomfortable for you right now and I believe we have more than enough to situate you with."

"Ah, yes," Rin said looking up at him. "I thank you once again for everything you're doing for me. It's not common that a complete stranger is willing to help someone in need."

"It's the way I was raised," Sesshomaru admitted as they began walking out of the mall. Though he knew it was a lie. Something about her reminded him so much of a woman he had fallen in love with many, many years ago. But she had died before he even got the chance to tell her.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Stronger' comes tomorrow. I have to go to school but I have free periods that I do nothing in so I'll be able to type it up for you. It's already written so it shouldn't take me anymore than an hour and a half to write it up. So I'll be able to post it right before I have to go into work.<strong>


	7. Her?

_Roses from the Heart_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Six - Her?_

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin walked through the door of the penthouse apartment shutting it softly behind her.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you home," Rin called out as she kicked off her shoes and made her way through the elaborate suite. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

She looked around until she heard voices behind the study doors.

_Is he with a client_? She wondered to herself as she stood planted to the spot she stopped in.

"Well Sesshomaru it would seem you do have a heart," a voice said; a hint of amusement playing in it. "I would like to meet this girl. Where might she be?"

There was a pause before Sesshomaru's cool voice answered, "She is due to arrive from school any moment now."

That was Rin's cue to head back where she had come from. Swiftly turning without making a sound, Rin walked back to the front door, opened it, then closed it again.

The door of the study was heard opening and footsteps followed shortly after. Within seconds, two very tall figures emerged into the main room.

"Ah, so you must be Rin," an elder inuyoukai said smiling at her, his fangs glistening with saliva.

"Yes," Rin said bowing her head to the demon.

"A pleasure to meet you, young one," the male said holding his hand out to her. Rin carefully took it. "I am Touga Takahashi, Sesshomaru's father."  
><em><br>__Ah, so he is his father_, Rin thought. "A pleasure to meet you Touga-sama."

"She reminds me of her," Touga said turning back to look at Sesshomaru who merely nodded.

_Her?_ Rin thought a tad bit confused. _Who's 'her'?_


	8. Mysteries

**I couldn't fall asleep, so I wrote this.**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Seven – Mysteries_

* * *

><p>The next few days were a bit...awkward. Of course Rin held up her end of their deal. She went to school, came home, cooked, and helped clean. But it seemed that every time she was near Sesshomaru, her mind kept wondering back to this 'her' person. She still had yet to figure out who 'her' is but she was determined to find out, eventually.<p>

It is now Friday and the day that Rin would officially meet all of Sesshomaru's immediate family.

Rin sat in her bedroom looking over herself in the full body mirror. The fitted pants suit she wore was comfortable and quite nice looking. Good enough to meet the Takahashi family.

I'll have to remember to thank Sesshomaru-sama when this is over for getting this suit for me, she thought as she continued to look herself over in the mirror.

The light coat of gold eye shadow that lined her eyelids contrasted nicely with the gold button up she was wearing under the white vest that matched the pants. The foundation she applied gave a nice glow to her heart shaped face and the red lipshine she wore complimented her full lips perfectly.

She checked the bun her long black hair was pulled into making sure that it was still neat and hadn't messed up with all her movements.

As she stood making last minute adjustments she heard the doorbell.

No time like the present, she thought as she took a deep breath and walked to the door; stoping momentarily to pull on the gold strappies that were lined on the wall.

Walking to the door she took in one last breath then opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>An update for 'Blood Red Roses II' coming tomorrow or Friday. Watch for it.<strong>


	9. Once My Mate

**Forgive me for my delayed updating, I've been really busy.**

_Roses from the Heart_

_Chapter Eight – Once My Mate_

* * *

><p>After a lovely dinner with the Takahashi family, Rin sat in the living room with them drinking wine.<p>

"So tell me dear," Izayoi said smiling at the young twenty-three year old, "what are some of your goals in life?"

"Well I'm actually in school now to get my degree in medicine." Rin said promptly after swallowing a sip of her wine. "I've always loved helping people."

"Mmm, just like her," Izayoi said before placing the glass to her lips again and taking a sip.

_Who is 'her',_Rin thought staring at them confused.

"You don't know who 'her' is, do you?" the woman – whose name Rin learned was Kagome – said tipping her glass toward her.

Rin shook her head no.

"Her name was Reina," Kagome told her. "One of my best friends back then and she was Sesshomaru's mate to be."

"What happened to her?" asked a wide eyed Rin.

"She died of a very rare virus back then," Inuyasha told her. "It was quite heart breaking."

Rin gasped.

"She was a very sweet girl who also trained in medicine and you remind us of her," Touga included as a small smile appeared.

"Hell I thought she was her when I saw her," Inuyasha said leaning back on the couch. "Seems the bastard found his past mate's reincarnation."

_Reincarnation_, Rin thought letting it all sink in.

"Yes that is possible but we don't know for sure," Izayoi said pointedly to her son. "And Inuyasha dear, please mind your language."

"Keh," was Inuyasha's only remark.

Conversations resumed soon after throughout the rest of the family's stay as Rin pondered over the fact that she may be Sesshomaru's deceased mate's reincarnation.

_I have to find out more_, she confirmed to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>An update for Blood Red Roses II comes tonight as well as my one-shot, Dame Un Beso. Keep watch for those.<strong>


	10. In Her Shadow

**Another update. I've been watching Disney classics like 'The Lion King' (which is my all time favourite) and 'Beauty & the Beast' otherwise this would have been out sooner than now.**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Nine – In Her Shadow_

* * *

><p>After learning the truth about 'her', Rin began to feel like she was living in her shadow. Whenever Sesshomaru looked at her, she felt he was seeing Reina, not Rin.<p>

_I guess that's why he took me in, _she thought as she sat at her desk going over her notes for her big English final the next day. _Besides, why do I even care? It's not like I like the guy._

Rolling her eyes, she looked down at the notes again and began reading.

_But I am still a little curious about her._ Rin thought as she pushed the book aside and reached for the computer Sesshomaru had gotten her recently. They did – after all – have a deal that he supplied her with anything she needed for school in return for her home cooking which he really started to begin enjoying.

Flipping it opened, she turned on the Mac and waited for it to load. She stared up at the ceiling until she heard the familiar beep of the computer on the home screen. Typing in the password, she logged on then clicked on the internet. Google popped up and she immediately typed in Feudal Western Lords and Ladies. Many options popped up and Rin clicked on the first one that looked like it would give the information needed.

_Hmmm, says here that Sesshomaru was a feared warlord back in those days and one of the oldest demons alive besides his father, _she thought reading the information given. _Huh, whoever wrote this must know Sesshomaru very well._

She clicked back then hit the images button next to the web browser. Paintings of the Western Lord and a young woman showed up on the screen and Rin clicked on one that caught her interest the most. A picture of a woman standing right in front of Sesshomaru. Rin gasped as she stared at the woman.

_She looks just like me, _she thought blinking. _Now I see what they meant!_

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon! I wanna try and update this daily or every other day because I want to finish it soon. I'm trying to finish out the majourity of my ongoing stories now so that I have less to worry about and my updates can come sooner than later. Thank you for all the love you guys send me. Send more in your reviews!<strong>


	11. Speak Now

**I have more for you here.**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Ten – Speak Now_

* * *

><p>Rin continued to stare at the photo of the painting for a while longer until she heard a knock at the door. Quickly closing the laptop, she stood and ran over to the door and yanked it opened.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said moving out of the way and opening the door wider. "Is there something you needed?"

"I heard you gasp like there was something wrong," Sesshomaru said raising a brow. "Something you would like to tell me?"

"Uh, no I'm okay," Rin said as carefully as possible. "It was just a bad dream."

"Hnn," he said turning to leave. "If you need anything you can tell me. Do not hesitate."

He glanced back at her for a moment; a certain spark in his eyes.

He's seeing Reina, Rin thought a bit saddened.

Determined to push away the feelings, she nodded as he turned his back completely and walked away. Rin closed the door behind him and slumped down against it. She sighed as she let her head rest on her knees.  
><em><br>__Why didn't I ask him_, she thought to herself

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, yes I know. But this is a drabble. Anyways, give me a few hours and I'll post another chapter to this since I missed the update for yesterday.<strong>


	12. Tell Me the Truth

**As promised, here's another chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Eleven – Tell Me the Truth_

* * *

><p>Rin sat down at the table the following morning eating her breakfast and looking at shoes online. Sesshomaru entered the room a few seconds later and looked down at her. He smiled.<p>

"Good morning, Rin," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama," she said happily; happier than he had ever heard before. He figured that she was finally moving on from the deaths of her family. "Your plate is in the microwave." She added as an afterthought.

"Hnn, thank you," Sesshomaru hummed as he opened the microwave oven and pulled the plate out of it.

He walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Rin continued to eat and look at her computer screen, completely oblivious to Sesshomaru watching her the entire time. Her smile was enticing and extremely bright. He didn't know who he was seeing at the moment, Rin or Reina.

"Sesshomaru-sama may I ask you a question," Rin said never looking up from her computer screen.

"Of course," Sesshomaru answered taking a bite of eggs to his mouth. "What would you like to know, Rin?"

"When you look at me, do you see Rin or Reina?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback by Rin's sudden question. He never thought that he would have to explain this to her. And the question caught him completely off guard to make matters worse!

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said finally looking up at him with her large brown eyes, "you can tell me Sesshomaru-sama. I will not be mad; I merely wish to know."

Sesshomaru swallowed the bite of eggs that were dissolving in his mouth as his golden eyes blinked and his calm, cool composure finally settled itself back into his silhouette.

"Who do you see, Sesshomaru-sama? Rin or Reina?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"It is hard to tell who I see," Sesshomaru admitted finally. "When I look at you at times I see Reina but at other times I see Rin. Your personality; it is like hers yet unlike hers at the same time."

"Hmmm, interesting." Rin said with a smile before she turned back to her computer and continued surfing the web.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin has gotten the answer that she wanted and she played it off well. This story will be coming to a close soon...only 8 more chapters. Thanks for all the love an support my dears. Also, very important notice to the reviewers that read my other works. Sunday, THIS Sunday there WILL be an update for 'Stronger'. The chapter is a bit long and I'm about half way done with it. I promise to have it out to you guys by then; I give you my word. I know it's been over a month since I last updated that but I had majour writers block but recently I was able to break through it and come up with a plan for that specific chapter. So be watching for that and with that said, REVIEW!<strong>


	13. I'm Not Her I'm Rin the Delicate Flower

**I'm sorry guys, I fell asleep right after I finished this.**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Twelve – I'm Not Her, I'm Rin; the Delicate Rose_

* * *

><p>Rin excused herself from the table taking her plate in the kitchen. She later returned and swiped her laptop from the table and headed to her room. Closing the door behind her, she placed her laptop on the desk then turned to her bed and flopped down on it.<p>

She brought her arms to rest around her head on the pillow as she sucked in a deep breath.

_When I look at you at times I see Reina but at other times I see Rin. You personality; it is like hers yet unlike hers at the same time._

Rin sighed. _He doesn't see me as my own person but as his deceased mate to be. I wish everything hadn't happened. I wish that my home hadn't caught on fire. And even if that weren't the case, I wish I had been caught in the fire with my family._

She began to sob softly into her pillow muffling the sound. Even though she had put up a great façade and played it off like she didn't care, his words had truly hurt her to the core. She hated being compared to others. She was her own person. Her own flower. Her own soul; and a delicate one at that.

_It's not fair_, she thought as more tears fell. _I just want everything to go back to the way that it was._

_..._

All the while, Sesshomaru stood outside the door listening to her cries. He felt his heart tighten as his hand flew to his chest.

I wonder what... He thought as he backed away from the door slowly and made a beeline for his home office. Picking up the phone he dialed the first number that came to mind.

"We need to talk."


	14. Differences

**Another update. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Thirteen – Differences_

* * *

><p>After a quick conversation with his father, Sesshomaru stood from his chair and walked out of the office closing the door behind him. Quietly walking down the corridor to Rin's room he pushed opened the double French doors and walked in.<p>

"Rin, I'm heading out for a few hours, I'll be…" he started before he stopped and looked to see that she was asleep.

He tilted his head to the side as he watched her for a moment. She did resemble Reina greatly but there was something about her that was completely different. Yet he could not place his finger on it.

_I will find out eventually, _he thought as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

…

Rin let out a breath when he left and looked up. She had woken up when he walked in the room yet feigned sleep in order to keep him at bay. She was still a little hurt about what he had said about her being like Reina yet unlike her at times.

_How is that even possible, _Rin questioned herself as she let her hands run over the soft bedspread. _How can I be two different people at one time?_

With another sigh, she stood and grabbed her coat from the closet. Slipping her arms in, she pulled on a pair of snow boots, she picked up her keys and wallet then walked out the apartment locking the door behind her before tucking her keys back in her pocket.

Riding the elevator down, she watched the dial drop slowly until she came to the lobby. Stepping out, she zipped up her jacket as she made her way to the bus stop. She didn't dare take one of the cars Sesshomaru had for the plain and simple fact that she didn't want anyone to recognize it.

Sitting down on the cool bench, she sat and waited for a few moments before a bus pulled up and stepped on paying the fare and heading to an opened seat.

After a long bus ride to her best friend's job, Rin walked into the small café and headed to the counter. Her good friend Sango looked up a few seconds later and smiled at the sight of Rin.

"Hey Rin, what are you doing here," Sango asked leaning on the counter.

"Came to order a hot chocolate and talk to you, do you have a minute?" Rin asked raising a brow.

"I have more than a minute, my shift's over," Sango said pulling a cup from the stack. "But I'll make your hot chocolate before I go then we'll talk; kay?"

Rin nodded before she turned and made her way to one of the opened seats. Sitting down, she unzipped her coat and shrugged it off before hanging it on the back of her chair. Sango came a few seconds later and sat the hot chocolate down in front of her.

"There you go," Sango said taking a seat as well.

"Thanks Sango," Rin said pulling the cup into her hands before taking it to her lips.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about," Sango asked leaning back in her seat.

Rin sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got all day," Sango assured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. I'm glad I'm going to be able to wrap this story up soon. It's been fun to tell – for the most part – and I appreciate all the love I have received for it. Send me more in your reviews my lovelies. And with that said, I bid you ado until next time.<strong>


	15. Feelings

_Roses from the Heart_

_Chapter Fourteen – Feelings_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru returned to the apartment after his talk with his father an hour and a half later. He needed to get some things off his chest and his father was the only person he could think to turn to.<p>

_And for good reason, _he thought as he sat his keys down on the end table and sat on the couch.

It was quiet for a moment and Sesshomaru started to feel like something was wrong.

_Rin, _he thought as he sat up abruptly; his eyes darting across the room as his nose began sniffing for traces of her scent. _She's not here and hasn't been here for some time. Dammit!_

Jumping to his feet he grabbed his keys and coat before leaving the apartment slamming the door behind him. He rushed down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly like it would bring the elevator faster.

_I already lost Reina, I'm not going to lose her as well, _he thought as he continued to press the button. _Come on you stupid thing. I can fly faster than this._

The elevator finally came to a stop with a dig and the doors opened. Sesshomaru quickly stepped into the shaft and pressed the button to the lobby tapping his foot impatiently as the doors slowly closed and the elevator began its sluggish descent to the bottom floor.

…

Rin sat back after telling Sango the entire story drinking the last of her hot chocolate before she spoke again.

"And that's what's going on," she finished. "Right now my life is hell and I don't know what to do about it."

"Wow, you've got it bad right now," Sango said looking at her best friend sympathetically. "Would you like to stay with me for tonight so you can think? Because from what you told me it sounds like you've fallen in love with your saviour and he has done the same but he doesn't know _who _he's in love with; you or this Reina chick."

Rin choked on air. Sango thought that she…was in love with…Sesshomaru?

"How did you come up with that scenario," Rin asked when she caught her breath again.

"It's so obvious, Rin," Sango said. "The way you talked about it made it so clear that you like him. And he definitely likes you so I'm offering for you to stay at my place for a while so you can sort out your feelings."

Rin blinked a couple times before she nodded her head. "I think that will do me some good. Yeah, I'll stay at your place for the night then go back later on tomorrow."

"Good then let's get out of here," Sango said standing up. "I'm tired, I want to go home, I want to eat, and I want to go to sleep so the faster we get out of here the faster I can do that."

Rin smiled at her old friend and stood as well pulling her coat off the back of the chair. "I agree, let's go."

And with that the two young women walked out of the establishment together to Sango's car before taking off to Sango's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Now, I know I promised that Stronger would be updated on Sunday but I need until Monday because this chapter ended up longer than I expected and I want to give my beta enough time to thoroughly go over it.<strong>


	16. Miedo

_Roses from the Heart_

_Chapter Fifteen – Miedo_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru returned to the apartment late in the night after searching for Rin without a single trace. His heart was racing; beating against his ribcage at irregular rates. Her being gone was threatening to give the poor dog demon a heart attack. And it was all because he had actually fallen in love with her accidently. In the beginning it had been because of his undying love for Reina that he had found her attractive and honestly he did still see little traces of his past love in Rin every now and again. But over the last month and a half that she had been staying with him, he saw something that was completely different from Reina.<p>

Her attitude. The adorable face she would make whenever she was concentrating on her school work. The way she reacted to certain habits of his; they were all different. And after talking to his father about these things he realized that it was not Reina he was in love with anymore; it was Rin.

_And now I can't find her, _he thought as he sat down on the living room couch closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the top of the head rest. _Wherever she is, I hope she's alright._

…

Rin lay surrounded by darkness looking up at the ceiling of the spare room in Sango's apartment. Her thoughts were swimming with what Sango had told her earlier that afternoon.

_Am I really in love with Sesshomaru? _She thought raising a brow in the darkness. _How could that have happened?_

_The way you talked about it made it so clear that you like him._

That's what Sango had said to her. Had she been right?

_And he definitely likes you._

Was there a way that Sango was right about what she said?

_I'll figure it out eventually. _She thought as she turned over on her side and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. _I'll go home the day after to… Home._

She caught on to what she was thinking instantly. Home. Her home was now with Sesshomaru and she did. She loved him and she now realized this.

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo (the title of the chapter) translate to fear in Spanish which is my second language. I thought it would be a good title that fits with Sesshomaru's emotions right now. Anyways, review!<strong>


	17. It's Love

**Well here we are yet again. This story is going to be coming to a close very soon. But never fear for I have a lot of one-shots, chapters for ongoing stories, and short stories coming your way. Among those is 'Stronger', a new gift!fic called 'Tears', 'Dame Un Beso', 'Heaven Can Wait', and another chapter for 'How They Came to Be'. Watch for those; enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Sixteen – It's Love_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru woke to the sound of the door opening and closing around six the next morning. Golden eyes shot opened as he looked around the room trying to locate whoever it was that had walked into his apartment. He looked to his left over by the table to see Rin standing there, her back to him. His lips creased with a smile before he turned to the window and saw the rising sun. How long had he been asleep?<p>

"Rin," he spoke softly causing the girl to jump and whirl around to look at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said with a sigh. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter, where were you?" he asked; his voice laced with concern as he checked her outer appearance for any signs of harm done to her person. He detected none.

"I went to a friend's house," Rin said. "I guess the time escaped me and by the time I realized it, it was very late at night and she let me stay there because she didn't want me out in the dark by myself." It wasn't a complete lie; she just didn't want to admit that she had left so that she could clear her head from the mystery that was him.

"I see," he said; Rin noted that he still sounded worried. "I was just worried that something bad had happened to you."

Rin could feel her chest tightening at his words. Those words that he spoke just confirmed what Sango had told her yesterday; he did love her.

"Rin, are you alright," he asked raising a brow.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all," she said as she turned to smile at him. "I'm going to go back to bed. You look like you should do the same."

And with that she turned and walked down the corridor to her bedroom before entering and closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru sighed as he returned to the couch.

_At least she is safe, _he thought as his eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww only 3 chapters left. I enjoyed writing this story. It'll hold a special place in my heart. Anyways, reviews are love! And happy Halloween everyone! Be safe and have fun.<strong>


	18. I Love, Rin?

**Here we are. There will be three updates for this today since I missed two days. When I tell you that I didn't even see a computer I literally mean I didn't **_**see **_**a computer all day. I was gone until like 11 at night so I only had time to do my drabble and I had to do my review replies via cell phone (thank GOD for my Sensation). So now here I am making it up to you all. OH! And Blood Red Roses II will be completed TOMORROW for sure! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Seventeen – I Love… Rin?_

* * *

><p>Awkward days passed by Rin and Sesshomaru in a haze. Every time they were within each other's range, they would glance at one another before one would turn away – most of the time it was Rin. And afterward Sesshomaru would stare after her trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

Then there were days when Sesshomaru would wake and breakfast was on the table yet Rin was nowhere in sight. Then he would find a not saying that she went to hang out with someone named Sango and occasionally her boyfriend Miroku or the Sango woman's brother; Kohaku.

_I don't know what's going on, _Sesshomaru thought as he sat in his home office going over recent files for his company. _I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this._

Rubbing a hand over his tired silhouette, he sighed as he picked up the receiver of the phone that rested on the desk. Dialing his half brother's cell phone, he place it to his ear and listened to it ring.

"What is it, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha's gruff voice came over the phone after the forth ring.

"Get here, now," Sesshomaru said before hanging up.

…

Rin sat at Sango's house with her and her younger brother while their twin tailed cat demon, Kirara, rested in her lap. Rin's nails lightly scratched the underside of the feline's chin as she purred contently.

"So Rin have you talked to Sesshomaru," Sango asked cocking a brow.

"No and I honestly don't want to," Rin admitted as she continued to stroke Kirara's fur. "I have no idea what's going on but every time I'm near him, I get tongue tied and can't seem to form coherent words, let alone sentences. And I'm really scared to be near him right now."

Sango nodded before she looked at Rin and smiled. "That my dear is what we call love."

"I'm not so sure about that, Sango," Rin said as she went to scratch behind Kirara's ears again earning a purr from the twin tail. "And besides, if that were true then my love would be unrequited. He doesn't love me, he loves Reina; remember?"

"I don't think so Rin," Sango countered. "And if that is true, you wouldn't know for a fact unless you actually go and talk to him."

Rin looked at Sango with wide eyes, her mouth hanging agape.

"You know I'm right Rin," Sango continued.

She knew her long time friend was right; she just didn't want to admit it.

...

"What's the problem Sesshomaru," Inuyasha asked as he sat down in his brother's living room. "You only call me when it's a problem so what is it?"

"I have something to ask you," Sesshomaru said as he took the seat opposite of his half brother.

"Go on," Inuyasha encouraged as he looked up at Sesshomaru with burning golden eyes.

"I have come to the realization that Rin is in fact Reina's reincarnation. And ever since I've come to this realization, strange things have been happening." Sesshomaru explained coolly.

"Strange like how," Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"Like I have fallen for her," Sesshomaru admitted. "At first I thought it was because I was seeing Reina but then I realized that they are completely different. Rin may have her physical appearance and some of her characteristics but she is a completely different human being."

"That is because you love Rin as Rin," Inuyasha said looking down at his foot.

_I love…Rin? _Sesshomaru thought.

"You need to tell her this Sesshomaru," Inuyasha continued as he looked up at his brother. "You need to let Rin know that you actually love her."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru said nodding. "I suppose you are right."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, I'm on a roll! Next chapter coming up!<strong>


	19. Let Us Talk

**Whew, the second to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Chapter Eighteen – Let Us Talk_

* * *

><p>Shortly after Sesshomaru left, Rin returned. Walking into the apartment she looked to see Sesshomaru standing by the kitchen looking dead at her; his cold golden eyes unmoving.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said with a small smile. "I will get dinner started for…"

"There is no need," Sesshomaru said cutting her off as he raised his hand. "I have already eaten. Now if you will join me, we must talk."

"Ummm, sure," Rin said as she walked towards the dining room table behind Sesshomaru. Carefully sliding into the seat across from him, Rin kept her chocolate coloured eyes fixed on Sesshomaru; watching, wondering what it was he wanted to talk about. "What is this all about, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he closed his eyes to think of the perfect way to tell his confession. Finally ready after a few moments, he opened his eyes again and looked at her. "Over the last few days things have been…weird between us and I understand why."

Rin's mouth opened as her eyes widened upon hearing his words. Was he…?

"I know that you were hurt by my saying you are like a complete copy of Reina at times," Sesshomaru continued. "And I apologize for it."

"But how could you…" Rin started before she was silenced again.

"You forget I am a demon," Sesshomaru said flicking the elfin ear that hid within the silver tresses that flowed down his back. "I hear things that you would not; like your racing heart rate for example."

Rin's hand flew to her chest as red coloured the bridge of her nose.

"Sesshomaru-sama I…" Rin started before she was stopped with a raise of his hand.

"Just call me Sesshomaru," he corrected.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said testing it on her tongue without his title.

There was a pause for a moment before Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Rin nodded; her eyes cast downward to the floor.

"Rin, go ahead and speak," Sesshomaru said. "If there is something you wish to tell me then go ahead. I am listening."

"Well," Rin started as she squirmed in her seat a little bit, "I talked to my good friend Sango and told her about what was going on. She told me that the reason I felt so hurt about it was because…because…because I love you." The last part was a whisper but Sesshomaru heard it as if she were speaking in her normal tone of voice.

"Go on," Sesshomaru urged giving her a nod. He really wanted to know what she had to say.

"But I told her that it couldn't be possible because you…" she continued before Sesshomaru silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Because you believe that I still love Reina and I would only see you as her," Sesshomaru finished raising an eyebrow once again.

Rin nodded before Sesshomaru began to chuckle. A confused look crossed Rin's features as she stared at him. Why was he laughing? Did she say something humourous?

"Sesshomaru," she said tilting her head to the side.

"Rin that is the furthest thing from the truth," Sesshomaru said after gathering his bearings. "I have come to realize after a conversation I had with Inuyasha that I actually do love you; not as Reina but as yourself. And your feelings seem to be an exact replica of mine."

Rin couldn't believe what she heard. Was he serious or was he just trying to play her?

"You're serious?" Rin asked blinking at him.

And then he leaned over and kissed her. Rin couldn't believe it!

"Does that answer your question," Sesshomaru asked after breaking away from her.

Rin simply nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww see, it was a happy ending after all. Epilogue coming up!<strong>


	20. Epilogue

**Here it is my dears. Here is the final chapter! Thank you for sticking with me through this. Anyways, I wanted to extend an offer to everyone who uses photoshop. If you would like, I accept banners that everyone makes for my stories. I have a few myself but, I'd like to see what you – the readers – would like for them to look like. Thank you my dears and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Roses from the Heart<em>

_Epilogue_

_1 Year Later_

* * *

><p>He watched her lay underneath the heavy duvet, her small frame wrapped securely in it, protecting her from the chill of the winter night as she slept, and smiled. She is his rose, his beauty, his everything.<p>

"Rin," he softly spoke as a clawed hand carefully ran the length of her temple to the underside of her perfectly sculpted jaw. His molten gold orbs were locked on her crème coloured face that looked so peaceful as she slept. He pressed his lips to her temple giving her a soft kiss so not as to wake her and whispered, "My beautiful rose."

Rin's eyes slowly opened upon hearing his words. She turned over on her side to look up at him and smiled before sitting up.

"Sesshomaru," she said with a yawn, "why are you still awake love? You should be resting right now. You have a big day tomorrow and you need all the sleep you can get."

"I'll be fine," Sesshomaru said as she snuggled up in his arms. "It is you who needs all the rest you can get." His eyes flickered down to her slightly swollen abdomen as he smiled. "You have yourself and another to support my dear."

Rin smiled as she leaned on him. "Yes, I do but you hon, have a very big meeting to attend in the morning that you need to be well rested for."

"Hnn, you're right, Mrs. Takahashi," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Now back to bed with you," Rin said pushing him down before letting her head rest on his chest.

Soon after he heard her soft snores as she instantly fell into slumber. His hand gently glided over her arm as he reached over and turned off the bedside lamp and stared into the darkness. Thinking back on everything they had went through to get this point, it had been a bumpy ride. From finding her out in the cold half freezing to death to discovering that he was deceased intends' reincarnation to admitting his love her had been an experience that he didn't mind reliving.

_I'd do it all the same all over again, _he thought with a smile as he closed his eyes and fell into the abbess of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It's over. *sheds tears* this story will hold a special place in my heart because it was one of my favourites to write and I'm sad to see it end. Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>


End file.
